An Open Life
by colleen 1017
Summary: Hermione's life open... full of drama to come
1. Chapter 1

An Open Life

Chapter 1

Hermione was always known for her books. If anyone were to be looking for her, they knew they could find her curled up in a nice cozy chair placed warm by the Gryffindor fire. Yeah you could say she was a bit of a book worm, or the 'brainy bushy haired girl,' or even, "the good girl," who would never get into trouble. But there was always more to a person than from the naked eye can see. Hermione was one of these people, who needed to be fully understood, if anyone wanted to understand her that is. This is Hermione Granger's Story, of her life open.

If you know the story of Harry Potter, then you must know at least a little bit about that famous trio. You know Harry, Ron, and of course Hermione. Anyone could see that there was always a little extra something between Hermione and Ron. Well, you're right, there was. One day Ron knew that he just had to have Hermione. He had to ask her out if it was the last thing he did before dinner. And so he did, and believe it or not, Hermione agreed.

Hermione was a little shaky at first but soon the couple had certainly hit it off, and Hermione was warming up to Ron. About a month into the relationship, oh yes A Month! They shared their first kiss.

But be as it may seem that it took that couple so long to kiss. It wasn't long before they were doing other things as well.

authors note: this is really only an intro.. if u think this could be a good story..then reviews can be a good way to help get a new chapter! lol be aware because ch. 2 is gonna have a little smut!


	2. virginity?

Chapter 2 

"Ron, I don't know if this is really such a good idea. I mean… I don't know…." said Hermione with a sense of shake in her voice.

"Hermione… baby… you said that you were okay with this. What's going on?" asked Ron as he had just placed Hermione on Ron's bed in the Gryffindor room.

"I know. It's just …. I don't know, I guess I'm just a little scared that's all."

"I know, but I have been dating you for over eight months now, and I love you with everything that I've got. You mean the world to me, and I promise everything will be ok."

"Alright Ron…. but you gotta make me horny first!" laughed Hermione.

"Oh baby!!" screamed Ron as he threw her onto the bed and began sucking at her neck.

Ron then unbuttoned her jeans and moved over her so that he was now on top of her. He moved around making Hermione go crazy. He pushed in one and then another, making her arose in excitement. Hermione then made a motion to get him to stop, in which he did.

"Hermione love, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"I love you." she said as she flipped Ron off her so that his back was now on the bed and she was on him.

She slowly unbuttoned his pants and moved her mouth down his chest close to him… then back up to join his head at the head of the bed.

"Oh how I hate when u tease Me." said Ron after Hermione had given him a quick soft kiss. Then she gave him such a job that Ron was moving franticly and breathing so heavily that that breath was making Hermione horny just listening to him.

"Hermione…. please….. You have to…. please… stop! I need to be with you… need to be inside. I need to be close." said Ron while trying to pry Hermione's hand away. But as he did this, he noticed something in Hermione's eyes. "What's wrong baby?"

"I don't know… I think that I am just being silly." said Hermione getting off of Ron.

"No baby, you're not being silly. Tell me what's going on; I want to know what you're thinking. Please tell me." asked Ron looking straight into her eyes.

Ron could defiantly tell that Hermione was taking some serious thought into what they were about to do. What Ron couldn't understand was why. Why all of the sudden did she not want to continue?

"C'mon, babe, what's up?" asked Ron in such a sweet way that Hermione had no choice but to tell him what she was thinking.

"I think that we should wait Ron. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything… I wanted to, I really did. It's just that I had this thought, that if we love each other the way that we do, then we would wait, because we have all the time in the world, you know? Or do u think that I'm just crazy." said Hermione looking down at the floor.

"Aw baby, you're not crazy, I understand perfectly. I love you and I respect your thoughts and feelings, unlike some men. I understand, OK so we don't have sex, I can wait for that, but there's one thing that I need to know." asked Ron as he re-buttoned his pants.

"And what would that be?" asked Hermione as she moved closer to Ron's lips in attempt to kiss him.

"Can we still fool around?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Hermione, "you know…. even the greatest wizards in history had a little fun. So who's to say that we can't? I say…. KISS ME!"

Ron jumped back on her and began to make out with her vigorously.

"We will….. do…. everything…. but sex!" said Hermione between each kiss.

"Okay my love, I love you." said Ron.

"I love you forever." said Hermione.

authors note: did u guys like this one? I know a little smutty… but need to know whether the next chapter should have some drama… is Hermione going to get into an affair? or does she stay true to Ron in their relationship that seems to be going well? let me know please!!! lol


End file.
